


Katie's story

by thoughtfullychaoticdreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullychaoticdreamer/pseuds/thoughtfullychaoticdreamer
Summary: It's an original work of mine, currently in progress!





	Katie's story

The loud music in our bones, as the vampires and zombies danced. The fairies by the food and drinks, trying to trick those they could, being successful with most of them. The thick smoke from the smoke of the headless rider who was speaking with their boss, death. Ghosts flying through the air, glowing so beautifully. It was the one night of peace between them all and the humans. I wasn't exactly used to the supernatural side of this, but here I was watching the amazing scene unfold. The glittering lights came to me and everyone froze. He stopped dead in my tracks. “Your the first one of your kind we've seen in a while.” One of the ghosts spoke in a deep, warm voice.  
“What am I?” I reply which earned laughter from those around me.  
“Your sweet but not that good of a trickster.” A fairy spoke from my shoulder, her eyes looking at me carefully.  
“I don't know what your talking about?” I give her a honest look of confusion. One of the zombies made a laughing sound.  
“Then how did you get here?” They ask.  
“I'm not sure. I think,” I paused why couldn't I remember anything?  
“Your Katie Harkensaw,” I hear. A black cat came out from behind my legs. I feel how stiff I was and let myself relax. I look down at my clothes, the high boots, the shorts, the corset. “Your my master, the last witch.” My eyes go wide at her words, there was no way I was a witch. I didn’t even know magic!  
“Come on Missy, it’s not that big of a shock,” I hear. My body turns and I see a greyish blue wolf.  
“If I am, why am I the last?” I manage to say, my voice trembling.  
“Because of the war, it was decided that only one would exist at a time, if the witch does not pick someone to pass their magic onto the night of hallows Eve the magic goes to someone where a witch was previously from.” The Black cat spoke, their tail swishing back and forth. The beings around me got grim looks. The fairy sighed and looked me in the eye.  
“Please don’t tell anyone about here, your going to go back soon.” She whispers. Suddenly I feel like I’m falling, everything turns black.  
I open my eyes to find myself on my bedroom floor. I sigh, getting the blanket off of me to get into clothes. I glance in the one mirror in my house. A large bruise on my cheek. What happened there again? Oh, dad. I touch it softly. Then hiss at the pain. Once I get into my day clothes I open my window. It was better not to wake him. As I crawl out to go to school I hear my door open. I freeze with fear as my leg is grabbed and I’m thrown onto the empty floor. My father stood tall above me, a bottle in his hand.  
“Whatarrtoudoing?” he slurred. I faked a smile.  
“I know you needed more beer so I was going out to get some, I thought you were asleep so I didn’t want to wake you.” I lied. It was getting to normal for me to do this. But he took it and sighed, letting me smell the alcohol in his breath.  
“You better not get caught you bitch.” He said drinking the last of his drink then tossing his empty bottle into my wall and shattering it. Leaving my room and the mess for me to clean. I get out the window and shiver as the cold air hits my face. I walk to the front of the house, he wouldn’t dare come out here. He may be gullible, but he was smart. I feel my hands start shaking, this wasn’t going to be a good day.  
My walk to school wasn’t terrible. The cold was nipping at my neck. I got to the school Gates and felt an arm wrap around me as my best friend hugged me. “God, every weekend I’m so worried for you.” They whisper.  
“I’m Ok Loki,” I smile. Loki, my best friend, with their long black hair and green eyes they resembled the Loki from myth. They let go of me, worry filling their eyes.  
“I keep thinking your dad is not going to know when to stop and,” they signed the word for death. They used sign language to communicate with me before they moved to the other side of town. I still some nights wish they lived there still. “You should live with me. We could call the cops!” their begging voice hurt my heart.  
“You know I can’t.” I whisper.  
“Then don’t be surprised when I call the cops and show up at your house.” Their voice suddenly shifting to a much darker tone. I place my hand on their cheek.  
“Loki, please, promise me you won’t. I can handle this, it’s not a big deal.” I whisper. The bell cut off anything Loki wanted to say. I leave them and walk to my classroom. I sat in the back of the classroom. I felt my eyes grow heavy and laid my head down, just till class starts.


End file.
